Forever Mine
by gingasnappaz
Summary: Tony and Ziva getting closer will show some extreme changes in the team. I don't own NCIS but I love it. So...yeah. Had to change the rating because of future chapters being more towards the adult content.
1. Bad News

Tony walked down the hallway to Ducky's lab, hoping that Ducky could tell him a smidge of what he had found, without actually going into one of his long rants. Tony, though completely aware of his surroundings, had no idea that he had already passed Ducky's office.

"Tony!" Ducky called.

"Oh, sorry Ducky, I let my mind wander." Tony said.

Tony followed Ducky into autopsy, and realized that the body lying on the metal slab was a good friend of his. Not only had Tony worked with him, he also realized, this man was best friends with Ziva. How he would explain this to Ziva was what really had him baffled.

"This fellow is.." Ducky said this only to be cut off.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Joshua Holmes. Best friends with Ziva David, but also a man I worked with"

Ducky replied "Tony, are you alright? Were you and Mr. Joshua here close?"

"Hardly, but I knew him, and I respected him enough to have his back. What have you got, Duck?" Tony, although not wanting to know cause of death, knew that he had to find out.

"Cause of death: blunt force trauma to the head, stab wounds to the head, and asphyxiation. Whoever knew this man, wanted him dead, and wanted it done now."

"Wonderful, just think; now I've got to explain to Ziva that her best friend has been killed. Ducky, you and I both know she won't stop until she finds the killer." Tony knew Ziva would be distraught.

Later, Ziva walks in after having lunch with Eli David, her father. No one knew exactly why Eli was in the states, but Ziva had a gut feeling that it was to get her to go back to Israel to rejoin his version of the CIA.

Ziva wasn't going to leave the states. She had many reasons not to leave. Gibbs, the father figure she always wanted. Timothy McGee, the dorky brother she was close to, but teased just as anyone would. Abby, the best friend that she would hate to leave. Ducky, the sweet old man that she would miss dearly. Palme, well we all know Palmer. And finally, Tony. The man she was desperately in love with, but was too hard to admit it.

Eli, he sensed that something wasn't right with his daughter. He knew that his daughter fell in love with America the minute she stepped foot on its soil. He hated the fact that he could not convince her to come back to Israel.

"Ziva, my sweet daughter, why won't you come back to Israel with me? Your family is there. You are familiar with all the traditions. You are familiar with everyone in Tel Aviv." Eli pleaded.

"Father, I can't leave here. My life is here now, and even though you do not want to accept that, you must. Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Tony are all my family. They are here for me. Where have you been? You have been nowhere to be found since I got here." Ziva retorted.

"Ziva you know that I hate not being in contact with you, but being the director of Massad, I cannot always be in contact with you."

"No father, you choose not to be in contact with me because I am no longer a part of Massad. You hate NCIS for the simple reason that I am here and not with you. But I will not sit around anymore trying to make you happy, when nothing ever worked." Ziva tried to hold back her anger, but her father had finally pushed her to that point. Ziva walked off before she could say anything else.

Tony, although worried, knew that Ziva would let him in. He knew that no matter what the situation, she would always let him in. Tony got back up to the main floor, just as Ziva had gotten back to her desk.

"Ziva we have to talk."

"Yes Tony?"

"Ziva, do you remember Joshua Holmes? The man that we both know? Your best friend?" Tony began to get nervous.

"Of course, Tony. He is my best friend. How could I not remember him? He helped me through a lot." Ziva thought back to all the good times they had.

"Ziva, I hate to tell you this, but Josh, he's well, not with us anymore."

Ziva lost it. She cried extremely hard. She about ran off, but Tony grabbed her before she could escape. She let Tony hold her and she just buried her head into his chest. She just let go.

"Come on let's get you home. You don't need to be at work while this is going on."

Ziva had no choice but to agree because she knew he was right. She knew that being at work would just make her even more emotional knowing that his body was down in autopsy. Ziva just couldn't handle it. Tony dropped her off, and was trying to figure out what to do for her.

"Tony?" Ziva sounded weary

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Ziva had that pleading look.

"Of course. Let me call Gibbs."

Tony went to work the next morning, and he left Ziva home. Ziva knew that Tony had to go to work. Tony felt horrible for having to leave her home alone, but he couldn't miss work.

"Tony, how's Ziva?" Gibbs was concerned.

"She's trying to hold it together boss. She's just trying to cope the best way she can."

"Go get her."

"On your six boss."

Ziva finally was up to going to work when Tony pulled up.

"Ready to go to work?" Tony smiled that all-natural smile that he's so famous for.

"Of course, bring it on." Ziva smiled back.

"Gibbs wanted to see you anyways."

"About what?" Ziva got a bit worried.

"Who knows?" Tony wasn't even worried. He knew Gibbs was just concerned.


	2. Feelings Change

As Ziva approached her office building, nerves began setting in as she thought about what Gibbs could want. She had always looked at Gibbs as a father figure since she got to the states. But she had never really talked to him openly about what she thought or felt. She realized she never did because they are both so similar in their ways. Ziva hardly tells anyone what she thinks, as does Gibbs. But once they have a gut feeling they must follow it. Ziva then noticed McGee and Abby walking along talking.

"McGee, I told you, I am never wrong. Whenever I get something from Autopsy, my computers do the magic. I am never wrong." Abby was clearly annoyed.

"How can you always be right? It's not something that you can just state as fact." McGee was still astounded.

"Because I just know. Now quit questioning me."

Mentally, McGee said '_Women'_, and rolled his eyes.

Ziva began walking into the building, and as she approached her desk, she noticed she was the only one there besides Tony. Gibbs must have been down in Autopsy. Just as Tony was about to speak, Gibbs walked up.

"Watch your words, DiNozzo. Really consider what you're going to say before you say it." Gibbs said, knowing Tony was going to make a smartass remark.

"Oh nothing boss. Nothing. What's the case?"

"McGee is helping Abby, but I need you two to come with me. We've got a dead Marine out in Norfolk. Get to it. I'll me you there." said Gibbs.

"Got it boss."

Ziva had always gotten infuriated with Tony for calling Gibbs 'Boss.' His name is Gibbs. Sure he may be their boss, but that does not mean that he and McGee need to continue to call Gibbs 'Boss.' Tony knew this. Tony knew that she got infuriated. But that's why he did it. He watched as she walked off, and watched Gibbs go after her.

In the elevator:

"Ziva, how you holding up? Are you alright?" Ziva could see the clear concern on Gibbs face as he spoke.

"Gibbs, I promise I am fine. I will go in for my evaluations, and be cleared, because this is an emotional toll. I'll be fine." Ziva didn't even believe that she was fine, so how could he believe her?

"Take some time off. You need it. You can't let this run the way you are in the office, and knowing you, it will affect you in more ways than one. I see a lot of myself in you Ziva. Take some time off." Gibbs almost pleaded because he knew what she was like.

"Really I am fine. I don't need to take any time off. I will be fine. I'm here aren't I? If I need time off, I will take it." Ziva was clearly annoyed at the suggestion.

"This isn't a suggestion David. That is an order. Do you understand?" He saw right through her façade. He knew her.

She finally agreed when they got to the bottom floor. She knew that he would be persistent if she didn't. So, for the next few days, she'd relax and just allow herself time to grieve. She knew that is what she needed, but decided to thrust herself back into work so that she wouldn't focus on it. But, under Gibbs' orders, she was now to take time to grieve. Damn him and knowing what she was like. Sometimes, she just wished that she wasn't so damn predictable so that way people weren't aware of how she would act, or react for that matter.

Tony had finally gotten down to the car when Ziva walked up.

"Tony, what did you say to Gibbs?" clearly irritated Ziva had asked.

"Nothing. I have said absolutely nothing. Other than that you guys were close."

"Don't play games with me DiNozzo. I'm not in the mood." Ziva said, finally about to blow.

"You and your damn moods, Ziva. I didn't say anything. I swear I didn't."

Ziva gave up and walked away, knowing they would be getting nowhere with Tony being like that. Part of her wanted to believe him, because she knew he would never hurt her like that. She knew that he wouldn't purposefully share information unless he felt that it should be shared. She felt like she just jumped to conclusions.

"I accept your apology! You did jump to conclusions! That's ok!" Dammit, him and his good vision. How the hell does he do that?

Ziva just laughed and rolled her eyes as she got into the car. She couldn't help but think of the feelings that she had formed for Tony in the months that she had been there. Sure she felt it was too soon for her to be forming feelings for anyone, but she couldn't help it, because she realized he was so cute and dorky at times. She realized how funny he was every time he mentioned his movies.

She thought to herself _'Damn, Ziva, get yourself together. You can't be doing this. Remember, Gibbs' Rule #12: Never date a coworker."_

What is wrong with her today? Did she drink something different for her to think about him this way? Whatever it was, she realized that it was time for her to figure some things out. She was going to take a few days off anyways, so she knew that she would have time to figure things out.


	3. Emotional Roller Coaster

As Ziva looked back on the events of the previous day, she realized that something had definitely changed between her and Tony. How had she never noticed this before? She always knew that there was a different connection between her and Tony than there had been between her and McGee. She and Tony had always been so close. Ziva and McGee have always been the type to look at each other as siblings. What changed the relationship between Tony and Ziva?

Ziva didn't let anyone know, but she kept a journal, so that when she got to thinking too much, she would write down her thoughts and hopefully she would get some answers after writing them down. So that's just what she did.

_1/9/2015_

_Tod_ay is my first _full day off since I found out that Josh had been killed. But Josh hasn't been the only person on my mind recently. Things have changed between me and Tony. I have no idea what changed, or how things changed so quickly but they did. I'm nervous, because of Gibbs' Rule#12: Never date a coworker. What is there to do in this situation when my heart and gut are telling me one thing but my brain is telling me another. I don't understand what changed. Should I talk to Gibbs? Or Ducky? Who would be the right person to talk to in this situation? It surely wouldn't be Tony, considering my thoughts about him. It's definitely confusing._

_Ziva David._

Ziva heard knocking on the front door, so she headed for the front door. For whatever reason, she didn't look through the peephole this time. But once she opened the door, it revealed Eli David. Her father.

"Father what are you doing here? I told you I'm not coming back to Mossad." Ziva knew that her father knew how she felt. So why he would talk to her again, she had no clue.

"Please just listen to me. I don't have much time. I've learned that there are assassins after me, and I must go into hiding. I have no one to look after Mossad while I'm gone. Will you please act as temporary director until I can come out of hiding?" Eli was now pleading. He wanted to make it clear that it was just temporary.

"Fine. For how long?" Ziva hated the fact that she was giving in. But at this point, she had no choice.

"I don't know. Until I come out of hiding, or I am dead."

Ziva hated the fact that she wouldn't see her father, and because of the conversation they had had previously about her not coming back to Mossad might be their last. Ziva then thought of how this could affect her job with NCIS and her relationship with her coworkers.

With one last look at her father, she hugged him, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I love you daddy." With that Eli David walked out of the apartment building knowing full well

Ziva got back into bed, opened up her journal again, and was about to write again when she heard another knock. This time, it was Tony.

He had a concerned expression on his face.

"Was that your dad?" Tony knew the history between Ziva and her father.

"It was. He just came by to ask me a few questions before he left. That is all." She could tell that Tony wasn't buying it.

Tony had no choice but to let it go since he knew Ziva wouldn't tell him much. He was always fearful of how things would turn out between Ziva and Eli, knowing that Eli would do anything to put Massad before his daughter. Tony would never have allowed Ziva to be put second when it came to work. Tony mentally slapped himself and noted in his mind _'Dammit, get it together DiNozzo. She's your coworker. Rule #12 remember? Don't be an idiot.'_

With that, Tony just hugged Ziva and let her cry into his chest. He knew that with everything going on, with Josh being killed and Eli showing up, it was taking a toll on Ziva. He knew that she needed him now more than ever, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Ziva had fallen asleep about an hour after Tony had shown up, so Tony got a blanket and covered her up. Just as he was about to leave, Ziva stirred.

"Tony, will you please stay with me again? I need you right now." Ziva was almost begging.

Tony hated seeing her so upset, so he replied, "Sure. Absolutely." He ended up sleeping on the floor as she took the couch. He didn't have the heart to move her, since she looked so peaceful and he knew she had hardly gotten any sleep.

The next morning, Ziva was awoken by Tony opening the door to go to work. Ziva knew she couldn't go because Gibbs insisted she take a few days off. So she told him to have a great day and just went back to sleep.

A few hours later, she woke again around lunchtime. Tony had knocked on the door, knowing that she would be hungry. He took Ziva her favorite food. Teriyaki wings with wing chips and a coke. She had eaten all of them when she realized that Tony was just watching her.

"Uh, Tony, could you not look at me like that? It is making me uncomfortable." Ziva really liked him looking at her.

"Oops sorry, my bad. I'm headed back to work now. Boss wanted me to bring you some food. He got worried that you weren't eating." With that, Tony got up and walked out.

Ziva hated being alone, because that meant she could get into her head about what was going on. Especially with Tony. She had no idea what she was going to do about the situation with Tony. Pursue it? Leave it alone? Let Gibbs' rules run her life? Knowing Gibbs though, she knew he'd probably be alright with her and DiNozzo getting together. She then repeated in her head, _'Hmm..Ziva DiNozzo. I like it'._

Ziva hadn't considered being Mrs. Anyone before. Until now.


	4. Broken Hearts

As Ziva thought about what her father had asked of her, she realized she needed to do this. To get closure. To make sure that she could fully let her old life go. She wondered how Tony would react. She and Tony had been spending most of their days and nights together because they enjoyed each other's company. But she realized that she wants something more. She wants to feel important, and she knows that she is, to Tony. As she walked in to NCIS that morning, she noticed Gibbs standing up, talking to Director Vance. As soon as she walked in, she could feel their gaze.

"David, get over here!" Director Vance didn't seem happy.

"Yes Director?" Ziva couldn't help but feel a bit like a child who was about to be punished.

"What is this I hear from the Israelis that you're going to be temporarily taking over as the Director of Mossad?" He was obviously unnerved by the fact that he was temporarily losing one of his best agents.

"I promised my father that I would temporarily take his place until he was cleared to come out of hiding." She knew that she should be quiet, but she felt the needed to explain what she was told.

"How are you going to explain this to the rest of the team? You know that Tony and Abby aren't going to handle it well." Gibbs chimed in.

"I'll try to explain this the best way I can, Gibbs. I promise. I will try to make this as easy as possible." She couldn't help but feel bad about her decision now.

Ziva was then dismissed and tried to think of how to bring this up to Tony and Abby. Ducky would understand. Palmer would understand. McGee would miss her, but she knew he would also understand. She knew that Gibbs would support her, and she would promise to keep in touch because Gibbs was the best father she never had.

Tony walked in just as Ziva sat down at her desk. He wondered what made her come into work, considering Gibbs told her to take a few days off. Ziva looked up, and smiled at Tony, knowing how she would approach the situation.

"Tony, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Ziva said, hoping he'd see it as a date.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan."

A few hours later:

After a busy day of interrogating suspects in the murder of the Marine in Norfolk, Ziva and Tony went to dinner. Ziva was a bit nervous about telling Tony what was going to happen within the next couple of weeks.

"So, Tony, I've got some news for you." Tony could tell that Ziva was nervous.

"Alright, shoot. What's going on? That look is never good." Tony said, growing concerned.

"Do you remember when you saw my father walking away from my apartment building yesterday?" She asked, knowing he very well remembered.

"Of course. Is everything ok? Did he hurt you? What's wrong?" Tony grew more concerned by the second.

"No Tony, but it has something pertaining to Mossad. Look Tony, what I'm trying to say is, my father has asked me take over as the temporary Director of Mossad. I have to go back to Israel for the time being." Tears welled up in her eyes as she told him this. She didn't want to leave him. Not yet.

"But, what about Gibbs? What about Abby? What about me?" Anyone listening to the conversation could tell that Tony was hurt by what Ziva was telling him.

"Tony, I have already told my father that I'll do it. I cannot back out now. Even if I wanted to, I don't know where he is. He went into hiding." Concerned, Ziva looked at the expression on Tony's face.

After that, dinner was silent, and neither knew what to say. So, when dinner was done, Tony asked for the check, paid, and then left. Ziva slowly walked out to her car, knowing that she possibly just ruined the relationship she had with Anthony DiNozzo. And she hated that. She hated that she had to leave him. With that, she got into her car, drove home, crawled into her bed and cried.

The next day, Abby was the next to find out. So, Ziva slowly went to Abby's lab so that she could tell her. She wasn't ready for the reaction of Abby. She could hardly bear to see the look on Tony's face last night. So, now it was time to fix the way she handled it, and speak to Abby about it so Abby wouldn't find out from someone else. As she walked into Abby's lab, she noticed Abby wasn't in there. She then heard Abby's sliding doors open, and upon turning around, she noticed it was Abby.

"Oh good, you're here." said Abby as she watched Ziva walk around her lab.

"Same to you. We need to talk." Judging by the nervous look on Ziva's face, Abby could tell something wasn't right.

"What is it?" Abby asked as she slowly approached the nervous Israeli.

"Abby this isn't easy. So I just want you to listen to me before you react. Promise me that, alright?" Ziva knew that Abby would flip, but she wanted to at least give it a shot.

"I promise."

"You might want to sit down." So Abby did. Ziva proceeded. "Abby, you might not like this, but I wanted to tell you myself. My father came by apartment the other day. He went into hiding. He wants me to temporarily become the Director of Mossad. I've already told Tony. I wanted to tell you myself so that I wouldn't leave here on bad terms with you."

Abby looked at Ziva David as if she were crazy. Then Abby burst into tears.

"Ziva, please don't do this." Abby begged.

Ziva couldn't help but cry as she saw the reaction of her best friend. She felt so horrible for doing this to the people she loves. She couldn't help but feel so helpless. She felt as though she was between a rock and a hard place. Gibbs already knew, and silently gave his approval, and that he would be here for her when she got back. Abby and Tony didn't take it well. As expected. Now onto McGee, Palmer, and lastly Ducky. It broke her heart having to do this.


	5. Tony's Next Move

Tony couldn't help but think about the events that have occurred the past few days. He's stayed with Ziva at her place, gotten close to her, and spent time with her, only to find out that she's going to be the Director of Mossad. He couldn't just let the woman he loved slip away like that. _Wait..did he just think that?_ Get a grip, DiNozzo! You can't think about her like that. You've known her for years. You'd kill any chance of a friendship that you have already. Plus, Gibbs would kill him.

As the day progressed, Tony had gone to Norfolk to find anything related to the dead Marine in autopsy. He'd found out that the Marine had been a drug dealer when he wasn't overseas. Tony knew that life was hard when arriving back from a war, especially if you had gotten PTSD along the way. But, resorting to drug dealing? What a waste.

As soon as Tony got back into the building and got onto his floor, he was bombarded with questions from Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, whatcha got?" Gibbs clearly wanted answers right then and there.

"Second Lieutenant Jerry Walker, when he wasn't deployed, he was a drug dealer in his hometown, Norfolk. He was born May 19th, married, but no children. Wife had no idea of his current affairs as far as being a drug dealer." Tony did extensive research on this one.

"What else? Any friends know of his whereabouts the past few days?"

"Not that I'm aware of, boss. But I'll look more into his background and see what I can find." Tony had no choice, because Ziva had already left for Israel.

"And DiNozzo? We all miss her. Go see the shrink. You've lost two very important people in your life. Go talk to someone." Tony knew that it wasn't a suggestion. Gibbs never gave suggestions.

"On your six, boss." Tony said sadly. He couldn't stand having so many people leave.

As the day progressed, Tony and McGee were slowly finding new things about Second Lieutenant Jerry Walker. Jerry had been murdered-blunt force trauma to the head-by an unknown object. Ducky kept them well informed. As for Abby, they were still waiting for an update from her. Abby had kept in contact with Ziva, but kept that to herself. She knew that the others would be heartbroken if they found out that she kept in touch with her. Little did Tony know, Ziva asked about him most all the time when she spoke with Abby.

McGee knew something was up, but knew not to pursue it because he knew that Abby would smack the crap out of him if he tried to figure out what was going on with her.

Gibbs walked through the door. "Hey, guys, we're all wanted it SECNAV. Now." He waited for a second. He then yelled, "Now!" and everyone skedaddled. As the last person filed into the conference room, they saw who was on the screen. Ziva David. She was in tears, and was blatantly hiding her face.

"Tony. I needed to see you. I didn't want you to spend money on a plane ticket to come to Israel, so I figured a video call was in order. My father was killed this morning." Ziva cried even more. Tony rushed out the room, cell phone already connected to his ear. He jumped at the chance to go to Israel to visit Ziva.

He could still hear Ziva over the video conference. He heard Abby trying to comfort her, but nothing seemed to be working. Gibbs walked out soon after Tony did.

"DiNozzo, what exactly do you plan on doing?" Gibbs knew exactly what he was going to do, but he needed to hear it from DiNozzo himself.

"Boss, I can't just leave her over there. She needs me. You heard her. She didn't want me to spend money on a plane ticket. But me and you both know that's a lie." Tony's face grew more and more concerned by the second.

"Do what you gotta do DiNozzo. I know she needs you. Go on." Gibbs had finally given his approval for him to spend time with Ziva. Only for her father and her old friend Josh.

Tony ran to the elevators, and thankfully, it was quick.

As Tony arrived at the airport, he realized, he was the first flight out to Israel. Ziva must have known he was coming by now, because he knew that Gibbs or Abby would tell her. When Tony arrived at the airport in Tel Aviv, he saw Ziva at the gate.

"I told you not to come, Tony." Ziva knew that he would've come anyways.

"But you knew I would. So don't act like you didn't know that I wouldn't." Tony was concerned with how Ziva would react.

Ziva hailed a cab and then got back to her childhood home. Tony looked at her and wondered what was going through her mind.

"I'm alright, Tony. I've just been through a lot. I just thought this would be temporary. I'm looking for someone permanent to be the Mossad Director. I swear that I'll be back. I'm not leaving again. I knew It was a bad idea to say yes to my dad. I don't know why I went against my gut."

"We all do it. It's nothing to fret about. Things happen. Don't worry about it. I do it all the time." He said this as he remembered all the moments he had worried about not making a move on her.

"Tony, I worry. I just don't show it. I worry too much for my own good. I didn't know that was the last time I'd see my dad. I really didn't He didn't give off that vibe. He never said anything." Ziva was close to breaking down again. She just couldn't believe her dad was gone. Believe it or not, she was always a daddy's little girl. She couldn't help but wonder why he didn't tell her that he wouldn't be returning.

Ziva and Tony got to her childhood home and she showed him where he'd be staying. She knew that Tony just wanted to be there for her. She just didn't know that he would be here so soon. She thought that Tony would at least wait a few days before coming just in case. But she always knew that Tony was the type of person that cared to much to let his loved ones suffer alone.


	6. Finally Home

As Tony began to move his stuff into the living room of Ziva's childhood home, he realized how nice of a place it was. As the day progressed, Ziva showed him around Tel Aviv, and showed him various places throughout Israel that were not so touristy for the simple reason that it wasn't so "pretty". That night, Tony was cleaning up in the kitchen and living room from where plates were when he heard Ziva slowly walk down the hall.

"Ziva, you alright? Is something bothering you?" Tony grew concerned.

"Will you sleep in my room with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Ziva's face looked completely tired. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her mouth drooped at the sides, and she had that sad look to her eyes that just made her expression that much worse.

"Sure. I'll be back there in a few. Let me finish cleaning up." Tony turned back around, only to feel eyes on him still.

"Tony.." Ziva said as he kept washing dishes.

"Yes?" He said just as he turned around. When he did, he realized how close Ziva was to him. He resisted the urge to kiss her.

Ziva's mind was screaming for him to kiss her, but for whatever reason, her mouth wouldn't form words. They just gradually kept getting closer and closer until there was almost no space left between them.

"Ziva, what are we doing? You're vulnerable. We can't do this. Especially since you're at a weak point in your life." Tony couldn't believe he was saying this to the woman he loved, but he couldn't let this happen. Plus, Gibbs wouldn't approve.

"I know, but right now, I just need one night. One night to get all of this out of my head." Ziva knew how she made that sound. How she made HIM sound. But what was she to say? Something other than her feelings?

"You think I'm that type? To just take advantage of someone so fragile that I would sleep with them when they're desperate to feel better? I get it now." Tony grew angry, and he felt that he had every right to. He may have slept with a lot of women, but he wasn't that low that he would sleep with someone, especially while they were so fragile.

"No, I never said that. But.." How could she be so stupid? She knew he wouldn't do it. Tony actually had morals.

"But nothing, Ziva. I'm not that low. I'll still stay with you in your room. But I'm not doing anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"I know. I am sorry for how that came across. I wasn't intending for it to come off like that. I can't process my feelings fully right now." With that, Ziva left the room.

Tony felt bad for that little spat, but he wasn't going to take advantage of her. At all. He loves Ziva, but he wouldn't allow either of them to make a mistake like that.

Over the course of the week, Ziva gradually got better because Tony had come all that way to be with her. She became her old self again. She found a permanent Director for Mossad, and she was finally able to go home. On the flight home, Ziva saw that Tony had fallen asleep, so wanting to get payback for all the times he played pranks on her, she got out a permanent marker. She drew a moustache on him, and angry eyebrows. He stirred only to go back to sleep. Ziva couldn't help but giggle a little. Flight attendants giggled, too, as they passed their seats.

When the flight landed in Virginia, Gibbs met them at the gate. Ziva ran over to Gibbs and jumped into his arms. She smiled and breathed in his scent. She missed him. She never wanted to be away from her "family" again.

"How's my girl?" Gibbs whispered in her ear.

"I'm alright Gibbs. I'm much better now, thanks to Tony." She whispered back.

Gibbs gave one of those crooked smiles and they walked to his car. Tony grabbed his car and drove back to NCIS to get filled in on the case.

Back at NCIS, Abby ran over to Tony first and hugged him, and right as Ziva walked in, she squealed and hugged Ziva. Tony just chuckled.

"Ziva you're back!" Abby couldn't wait to hear all about being the Director of a major agency over in Israel.

"Of course, Abby, and I'm not going anywhere. Ever again. I swear it." Ziva just smiled, and Abby noticed the quick look that Ziva passed to Tony. Of course Tony didn't notice.

"So..? How was that anyways?" Abby asked, referring to the look that she saw Ziva give Tony.

"Want to go down to your lab and talk about it there? I'll fill you in." Ziva and Abby just giggled.

As Ziva and Abby walked back down to Abby's lab, Ziva started explaining.

"Well, the first night Tony was there, I was out of sorts. I was completely overwhelmed with emotions and I couldn't think straight. I asked him to stay in my room with me, and he did. But I wanted something more as well. But I blame that on not thinking clearly, and I was too distraught to know any better. He got angry because he thought I was implying that he would take advantage of me, and I guess I did, but I didn't mean anything by it. But everything got fixed back in Israel. We traveled throughout Tel Aviv, and we just had a lot of fun." Ziva gushed.

"Ziva, I am so glad you're better. I was so worried that I almost got on the plain with Tony." Abby knew that would make Ziva laugh, and it did.

"I'm staying for good. I promise." Ziva couldn't help but smile. The friendship that she had formed with Abby was one she cherished.

"Ziva, I know you won't. I know you thought you were doing what was best for you. I missed you a lot though. Don't ever do that again." With that, Abby hugged Ziva, and then Ziva turned around and left.


	7. About Time

Gibbs noticed the bond between Ziva and DiNozzo, and he realized that things might progress to more than just a professional relationship between the two. He might as well show his sign of approval.

"DiNozzo, come here!" Gibbs sounded harsh, but he wouldn't for long.

"Yes boss?" Tony grew concerned, never seeing Gibbs this angry before.

Gibbs' expression softened.

"Look," he said softly for only them to hear. "If you and Ziva want to move forward with your relationship, whatever it is, I approve. You've got my blessing."

Tony's expression was that of shock. "But boss. Rule num…" He was about to say Rule #12 when he got cut off.

"DiNozzo, don't make me regret it. I know about Rule #12. Don't make me take it back about my approval. Just say yes, and go get her." Gibbs just smirked.

"Alright, boss. Whatever you say." Tony still looked skeptical.

"Do I need to write you up for disobeying orders? Or are you gonna go get her?" Gibbs saw the look on Tony's face. Surprise.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry boss. On it!" Tony just ran off, not wanting to disappoint Gibbs.

Just as Tony ran off, Gibbs turned around and saw Ziva standing there. Ziva's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Did she just hear what she thought she did?

"Gibbs..did I just..?" Ziva couldn't form the words.

"Go Ziva. If you don't hurry, you won't be able to find him." Gibbs watched as she ran off and chuckled. What had he started?

Ziva found Tony at his desk looking for his keys.

"Hey Tony. What are you doing?" Tony looked up wide-eyed.

"Oh. Uh…uh.." He quietly stuttered.

Ziva just laughed. She knew what he was doing. He was getting his keys to go look for her. She just didn't let him know that she knew because he would get embarrassed. Then the idea popped into Ziva's head to torment Tony.

"So, watcha doing, Tony? What girl are you going after this time?"

Tony's face turned the ten shades of red as she tormented him. He figured out that she knew. She knew that Gibbs had given him permission to go after her and to be with her. What was he going to do now?

He slowly approached her. He leaned over, making sure that his lips were right next to her ear.

"I think you already know Ziva." He felt her shudder against him. He moved away and chuckled to himself.

Ziva blushed and looked away.

"Two can play at this game, David. Get your act together. Push up your game" With that, Tony winked and walked off. He headed towards the elevator to go to autopsy to see what Ducky had found.

"Dammit, DiNozzo" Ziva muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, in autopsy with Ducky, Tony figured he'd go ahead and tell Ducky what Gibbs had said.

"Ducky I wanna run something by you real quick." Tony was flustered, not knowing

"Alright, Tony. What is it?" That's the thing Tony liked about Ducky. He always listened. Regardless of the situation, he always gave his two cents, too. Which could get old, but Tony liked it.

"Well, Gibbs told me that I could go after Ziva and tell her how I feel. But I feel like he's just saying that to make a point of Rule #12: Never date a coworker. What should I do?" Tony's face changed from calm to worried in about 2 seconds flat.

"Well Tony, how strong are your feelings for Ms. David?" Ducky knew that he would make a point to Tony when he realized how deep his feelings for Ziva are.

"They are there. I have a ton of feelings for her. I just don't know what to do about it." Tony was extremely worried now.

"Well, Tony, I say go for it. Go all in so that you can see where it takes you. Whether Gibbs is testing you or not is up to him."

"Alright. See ya, Duck! Thanks!" With that, Tony ran out of Autopsy and back up to the main floor to talk to Ziva.

Upstairs, Ziva was pacing, wondering what was taking DiNozzo so long to get back up here. As she was about to go down to Autopsy, she saw Tony run out of the elevator. He nearly knocked her down trying to get to her. Tony grabbed her in is arms before she could fall.

As Ziva looked up at Tony she knew that there was a connection. They both started leaning in, and just as they were about to kiss, McGee had to interrupt

"Tony, what are you doing? Boss has a no dating coworkers rule!" McGee just had to ruin it.

"McGee, Boss gave me is blessing. Now would you please leave us the hell alone for a second?" DiNozzo couldn't hide how angry he was with Tim.

With that, Tony let go of Ziva, pushed McGee away, and wrapped his arms around Ziva one more time.

"Now, where were we?" With that, Tony kissed Ziva and it was everything both of them imagined it would be and more. Tony could feel all of the emotions that he was never able to say to Ziva in that one kiss. After pulling away, they heard applause.

"About time, dammit!" yelled Abby as she realized what was going on.

"Way to go, Tony!" Palmer was too excited about Tony and Ziva finally figuring things out. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"I told you, Tony. I told you to go get her. Never doubt me again. Got it? Cause this is what happens when you listen to my gut." Gibbs just smirked.

"Yes, Boss." Tony replied with a smile and a laugh.

Tony looked at Ziva.

"So what does this mean for us?" Tony asked.

"Tony, just ask me to be your girlfriend already before I turn and walk away." Ziva's smartass attitude was kicking in.

"Fine. Ziva David, will you please be my girl?" Tony was practically begging.

"I'll have to think about this." Ziva said.

"Aw come one!" Tony couldn't handle it.

"Kidding. Of course Tony, I'll be your girl."

"About damn time!" Abby just couldn't contain her excitement just from saying that so she ran and hugged them both.


End file.
